Upcoming Season 2
Glee: The Next Generation has been renewed for a second season by Kurt's Boy 86 and will start sometime after Season 1 comes to an end. Not a whole lot has been made known, however this article is comprised of all the things we do know. Returning Characters Almost all characters will return, however there are two noteable exceptions. New Directions Member One New Directions member has been confirmed not to return. The identity has not yet been revealed to everyone, however, it has been confirmed to be a male. *The departing storyline will take place in episode 2, aptly titled "Goodbye." *The Spice Girls song "Goodbye" is confirmed for the episode. *The storyline will coincide with a new character's introduction storyline. Will feels like he failed departing character and sees a person who needs help and vows to help him, starting with inviting him to join New Directions. *The episode is said to be shocking. Aaron Broadbent Aaron is confirmed to have been 18 and a senior during Season 1. However, his departure from Vocal Adrenaline does not mean a complete depature. *Archie is pretty much New Direction's main foil and adversary. Aaron is his best friend, so he's still an important part of that storyline. *Aaron's replacement will not the the welcome mat that Aaron is. He may even butt heads with Archie and Aaron both. Azimio Adams Azimio has managed to officially graduate and leave McKinley. Expect Louis to step up and take his place as the lead resident bully. New Characters With the absence of a few characters, this leaves room for the introduction of a few new characters. Aldy Williams Aldy will be the replacement for the ND character who is being written out. He's a new student at McKinley, a bad boy with a good heart, but he is controled by a dark secret. *Aldy makes an appearance in episode 2, but don't expect him to join right away. He won't join until episode 3 or 4. *Aldy will butt heads BIG TIME with another member of New Directions. *Aldy will break up and weasel his way into a current couple. Lana Addison Lana will be the lead singer of the newly formed show choir at McKinley. *Lana is confirmed as a lesbian and has her eyes set on Hallie. *Bella and Lana will be "frenemies." *Makes her debut in episode 1 of Season 2. Percy "Spider" Reed Spider will be a new member of Vocal Adrenaline, replacing Aaron. *Spider will become Archie's new underling, but don't expect him to allow Archie to walk all over him. *Has his eyes set on something or someone. Will fight for it. *Might just prove to be a bigger and badder adversary than Archie in a way. *Surprising plot twist about his character that ties him even further into Archie's storyline. Natasha Leonard Natasha Leonard is a friend of another new character, Adam Gray, who joins the same show choir group as Lana due to a secret crush on her. *Natasha, while not a villain, will go to great lengths to keep Lana and Hallie apart. She has her reasons of doing so. *Natasha will have a big role in the first half, a reduced role in the second half. Adam Gray Adam is introduced as a junior, who is also Lana's closest friend. He is shy and quiet and very mysterious. *Adam's sexuality will be sort of a mystery and ambigious. *Adam does have his eyes set on a member of New Directions. *Like Natasha, he will have a big role in the first half and a reduced role in the second half. Season 2 Plot Spoilers Sue *Has a much bigger role in Season 2. *Her new plot to destroy New Directions will be big and kind of surprising. Declan *Returns as a member of New Directions for episode 1 and then drops out suddenly and surprisingly. *Will continue to be a recurring character and not special guest star, but in a different capacity. Lucas *Lucas will have a bigger role in Season 2 and interestingly enough, will have a first real love interest. But in order for this to happen, a couple will hit the skids because his new love is seeing someone already in Season 1. *Lucas gets some surprising news about his attacker, Chad. Nicole and Dillon *Nicole and Dillon's relationship will be bigger in Season 2 and we'll see more Dillon. *Don't expect Dillon to pull a Blaine and transfer to McKinley. Dillon loves Nicole but he knows he belongs with the Warblers. It leads to some interesting interactions between the two. *Nicole will get a big storyline in Season 2. India *India may be back to her old ways. *Her HBIC status is back in full effect. *Has her eyes on a new man. *Does something shocking. Evan *Evan comes out to his parents. *Evan's parents are currently being cast. They will be big name actors. Jaxon *Kelly Monaco and James Marsters will play Jaxon's parents. Miles *Miles will have Britney Spears' "Womanizer" sang to him. Season Two Couples Some interesting couplings are gonna take place, but most will stick together. 4 major couples will enter Season 2 together, but one will get a big shake-up. Not all current couples will survive long enough to enter Season 2. But, you should know by the end of Season 2 which couples will enter Season 3 unscathed. Episode Spoilers Episode One *Title: "High School Never Ends" *Is named after a song in the episode. *Focuses a lot on the nuances of high school. *Lana and Adam's debut episode. *New Directions enters this season in a major funk. Episode 2 *A shocking, perhaps controversial episode. *Titled "Good-bye." *Will be a sad episode. *Aldy's debut episode. Episode 3 *Is going to be a second (first for the fan fiction) Britney Spears tribute episode. *The new rival show choir is formed. May be called "The Femme Fatales." *It's the rival choir that inspires Will to do Britney Spears. *Will's attitude toward Britney has changed. *There will be a mash-up of two Britney songs. *Natasha's debut episode. Episode 4 *There will a duets competition with duet teams being formed by a current New Directions member paired with a former New Directions member. *Tentatively titled "Duets: Legends and Rising Stars." Future Episodes *There is also a Spice Girls tribute slated for the second half. *There will be a Valentine's Day episode, but don't expect a Halloween one this year as the Halloween episode is being traded for a later V-Day episode. *There will be another Christmas episode, but most likely no New Year's episode. *Aural Intensity will be making an appearance. *Chastity Vega may return. *There will be an Oldies episode, highlighting music from the 1950s and 1960s. *There also may be a Country music episode. *Kurt's Boy 86 is considering an annual 80's episode in the vein of "Two of Hearts." *There will be an 1990s episode in either Season 2 or 3. Song Spoilers The following songs have also been confirmed to appear at some point during Season 2: *"Georgia Peaches" by Lauren Alaina *"Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James and the Shondelles *"Stuttering" by FeFe Dobson *"I Like It Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae *"Dance In The Dark" by Lady GaGa *"New Classic" by Drew Seely featuring Selena Gomez *"Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato *"Popular" from Wicked Season 2 Song Covers Glee: The Next Generation song covers are the result of a collaborative effort between Kurt's Boy 86 and Trae209. The final design is based off a design by Trae209 with some finalized elements from Kurt's Boy 86. pieceofme.png|From "It's Britney, Bitch" Season 2 Promo Pictures Season 2 Promo Pics: Wave One JaxonS2Promo.jpg JamesS2Promo.jpg BellaS2Promo.jpg HallieS2Promo.jpg EvanS2Promo.jpg IndiaS2Promo.jpg Season 2 Promo Pics: Wave Two MilesS2Promo.jpg NicoleS2Promo.jpg KevinS2Promo.jpg RoseS2Promo.jpg Season 2 Promo Pics: Wave Three LucasS2Promo.jpg BreezyS2Promo.jpg JohnS2Promo.jpg HoneyS2Promo.jpg DeclanS2Promo.jpg Season 2 Promo Pics: Wave Four More to come! Stay tuned! AldyS2Promo.jpg LanaS2Promo.jpg Category:Season Two